The present invention relates to an engine cylinder valve control and a system for controlling an internal combustion engine with such a cylinder valve control device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,555 discloses an engine cylinder valve control device for moving a cam relative to its driving shaft. This device is applicable to an internal combustion engine to vary the movement of the cams which control the intake and/or exhaust valves of the engine. This known device comprises a drive member rotatable with a driving shaft, and an intermediate member mounted in an external bearing which is eccentric with respect to the shaft. The shaft extends through an opening in the intermediate member dimensioned to allow limited movement of the bearing to vary the eccentricity. A cam is coaxial with the shaft and rotatable relative thereto. The device includes a first coupling between the drive member and the intermediate member at a first position spaced from the shaft axis, and a second coupling between the intermediate member and the cam at a second position angularly spaced from the first position with respect to the shaft axis. The two couplings are so spaced from the shaft axis that they are at varying distances from the axis of the intermediate member during operation. Each of these couplings has a movable connection with the intermediate member to permit the variation in its distance from the axis of the intermediate member.
An object of the present invention is to improve a control strategy for an internal combustion engine with a cylinder valve control device such that information as to operation of the cylinder control device is used in advantageous manner in controlling the engine.